


The Secrets at St. Maria's Private Academy

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie ends up writing an article in the school's newspaper every issue on events he sees at the school.<br/>What happens when some of his discoveries end up with him at trouble and others at risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of the Article

For Connie Springer, life at St. Maria Private Academy wasn’t exactly interesting. Any girls that held any attraction to him were either taken or flirted with other guys. He had no chance with them, he knew, as he saw them laugh at his class clown act. Only Sasha Braus really hung around him, eagerly joining his School Newscast and Newspaper club. Connie had been the only member to join, making him the president, and Sasha quickly became his vice-president. All the previous members had graduated the previous year. The problem became that Connie’s ideas for the club weren’t exactly things a girl would encourage.

Connie’s first article he had planned to work on for the newspaper was an article on panties. What type did men prefer? What type did girls prefer? What type did most girls wear? Those were the questions he would ask. He even planned on questioning the school’s only couple of gay girls: Ymir and Christa. All his dreams crumbled, though, when his vice-president ended up being a girl. Sasha’s first article suggestion had been to interview the third years to see if they had suggestions for the first years. She then recommended a side-article on food. Connie felt his dreams deflate further as the president helped her lay things out.

“Hey, Sasha, let me do an article,” Connie said suddenly. “I want to do an article type that will be the same in each issue.” He felt stupid asking the vice-president for permission.

Sasha’s smile was bright and actually made him blush. “Alright! Go wild!”

That was how the “The Secrets at St. Maria's Private Academy” became a regular article in the paper, forever popular and dismissed as fiction for most. After all, some of the things were downright illegal. They called them a fictional source of writing and the school made him list it as much. Not that he minded since he knew the truth.


	2. Panties

Although Connie had lost his dream for the first article, he was certain that he would still prosper and get his article about panties. After all, what was better for teenage boys like him than focusing on the undergarments of other girls?

So, during the gym period, he pretended to go to the nurse only to hide in the girls’ changing room. He watched eagerly through the slits of an unused locker as the girls slid off their uniforms, revealing smooth skin of varying shades. He could see to one corner the school’s favorite girl, Christa Renz, trying to convince the dark-skinned Ymir to change. He gulped, watching her sit on her girlfriend’s lap dressed in nothing but a pink lace bra and matching panties. 

“Ymir, come on. The teacher keeps getting mad when you don’t show up,” Christa said, a pout clear on her face.

Ymir ignored the pleading of the smaller girl. “He annoys me and is a pervert. I refuse to watch him try to touch you.”

Christa’s white cheeks turned a light pink. The other girls were long gone, leaving just the couple together. “Ymir…”

Connie was worried something beyond his control might happen. It could be the opposite of what he had hoped to see, knowing Ymir. All he wanted was to observe the typical style of undergarments, not watch two girls get it on. Even so, while the two were in there he couldn’t leave. He was trapped watching as Christa pressed her gentle lips against the darker ones of Ymir.

“You can try to make me change,” Ymir whispered, “but I won’t make it easy.”

Christa’s eyes were already half lidded as she removed Ymir’s shirt. Underneath was a sports bra, much to Connie’s disappointment.

Wait- why was he still watching? He needed to distract himself, but just watching Christa kiss and nip at Ymir’s caramel skin made him unable to hold in his desire to keep watching. The moans coming from Ymir were heaven to him. Soon, Ymir’s skirt was off, her shoes leaving with it. Even her underwear was bland.

“The teacher will be mad at us for not showing,” Christa said, her eyes looking into Ymir’s.

“Screw him.” Ymir sat up, pinning Christa into the locker Connie was hiding in. He heard soft sounds but could only imagine what Ymir was doing. “But first, I’d rather like to screw you.”

Christa giggled and he could hear the sounds of the kissing. He never thought kissing could sound so gross. Soon, Christa was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her moans. He could hear the locker door moving on its hinges as Ymir did  something -though he would never know what - to her. He could only pay attention to the fact that he could hear the wet sounds of lips and the soft moans of Christa. The entire event ended up being left in his imagination as he tried to figure out what they were doing. Just imagining the possibilities made his crotch throb. He wanted to touch himself, to give himself some relief, but he couldn’t risk making any noise.

By time the girls were done and dressed, the class was returning. Connie could hear Sasha inquiring Christa and Ymir’s whereabouts during class and could see her cheeks going a deep red. Sasha seemed oblivious, which Connie found rather cute. 

“It’s best not to question further,” Mikasa said as she slid off her gym uniform.

Sasha seemed annoyed by it, but did as she was told.

By time Connie got out of the locker, he was flustered and at a lost for his article. He couldn’t focus with memories of the sounds coming in through his brain. Soon he ended up writing it on the preferences of panties compared to the preferences of the “mystery writer.”

Then, as a closing, he added one final line:

“To any boys wanting to observe the panties of others, please avoid so changing time. _Especially_ if your class features two lesbians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have written more on the sex itself, but I just suck at Yuri. Wait for some yaoi or hetero and we'll talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but that's because it's the into. I'm not going to have this and then have it immediately turn into the lemons I will so quickly come to publish.


End file.
